Holy (ability)
Holy, also known as Fade, White or Pearl, is usually a very powerful spell which is made up of pure holy energy. Despite it being one of the most powerful offensive spells, it is classified as White Magic and can often only be cast by White Mages. Appearances Final Fantasy Holy was translated as Fade in the original NES version. It was a level 8 White Magic. Final Fantasy II Holy is a non-elemental White Magic spell. It can be learnt from its respective scroll/tome, as with all other spells. It's easily found in the biggest Magic shop, located at Mysidia. Final Fantasy III Holy is a level eight White Magic spell bought from the magic store in Eureka. It deals light damage, and can only be used by the Devout or Sage. Final Fantasy IV Holy was translated as White in the original localization, due to the stricter religious censorship rules back when these games were translated. Rosa learns this spell at Level 48. Final Fantasy V Holy is a Level 6 White Magic spell, and it is obtained in the physical side of the Fork Tower. Final Fantasy VI In the original localisation, it was translated as Pearl, however, this may have more to do with Ted Woolsey's creative translations than censorship, as the spell White Wind was translated as Pearl Wind. Alexander teaches this spell at a rate of X2, and Terra and Celes both learn it naturally. Final Fantasy VII Holy could not be cast in this game; however, it served as a plot device as Aeris Gainsborough needed to use it to stop Meteor. The magic was, never-the-less, easily considered the ultimate form of white magic in the game, though in this sense it was more of a defensive spell than in other Final Fantasy incarnations. Final Fantasy VIII Holy was a drawable spell which could be cast at enemies or junctioned to stats. Final Fantasy IX Holy can only be learned by Eiko via the White Robe which can be bought at Daguerreo, or by equipping her ultimate flute, the Angel Flute. Beatrix is also able to cast the spell during the short time she is a playable character. Final Fantasy X It is the final ability in Yuna's section of the basic Sphere Grid. Final Fantasy X-2 Holy can only be obtained by equipping the Supreme Light Garment Grid and spherechanging through the coloured gates. Final Fantasy XI Holy is a form of white magic, cast off of the divine magic skill. It is usable by both White Mages and Paladins. Also, there is a Holy II, which can only be cast by one particular boss. Final Fantasy XII Holy is a Level 7 White Magick spell, and can be purchased at Balfonheim after the events at Ridorana. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Holy is known as White in this game, and is a powerful Wizard Magic spell that can decimate all enemies quickly. Phoebe and Benjamin can use this, and it is non-elemental (there is no holy element in Mystic Quest). It is second only to Flare. Final Fantasy Tactics Learned by the Priest, Holy is the ultimate White Magic, costing 600 JP to learn. Certain enemy units also have access to the dark-elemental based version, Dark Holy. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles Holy could be cast by combining any Fire, Blizzard, or Thunder Magicite with one Life Magicite, the latter being in the second command slot. It caused base magic damage to every monster, aside from Raem, and makes ghost monsters more susceptible to physical attacks. Category:White Magic